1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of constructing a relieved sculptured sound grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sound grills adapted to cover an acoustical speaker cabinet typically serve two distinct purposes. First the sound grill protects the relatively delicate speaker components within the speaker from damage. Secondly, the sound grill provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the speaker cabinet.
In one type of sound grill, a three-dimensional pattern is formed on the speaker grill for aesthetic purposes. This type of sound grill, known in the art as a relief sculptured sound grill, has become quite popular in modern times and enjoyed widespread public acceptance primarily due to the infinitely variable number of different designs which can be formed on the sound grill. Such relief sculptured sound grills, however, have been heretofore relatively expensive to manufacture thereby necessarily increasing the overall cost of the speaker.